In Which No Cake Is Iced
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: The results of baking a cake. PrussiaxAustria, human names used WARNING: M for a reason, YAOI, male sex, If you don't like it don't read etc. One-shot.


**Yay for Hetalia! *seizes vital regions* mwahahahahaha!**

**I don't own Hetalia, or the music by Erik Satie. I was just listening to it cause I'm cool like that.**

**I think I'll probably just leave this story as a oneshot. I fail at anything more than that. And this has had no editing done, just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>In which no <strong>_**cake**_** is iced.**

Roderich slid the cake tin into the oven and closed the door, before washing his hands and beginning to clean up the dishes he had dirtied to make his favourite chocolate cake. He left the large bowl which had contained the finished mixture till last, and then placing cling wrap over the top, to save the reasonable amount of raw mixture left in there for him to savour later. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but he did really love the raw mixture of cake and biscuits. He checked his watch. He'd spent fifteen minutes cleaning up, so twenty minutes left until he should check the cake.

He headed over to his beautiful grand piano, hesitating a second before quietly beginning the calm Gymnopédie No. 1 by Erik Satie. Despite his assertion that the only music worth playing was by the composers of his own country, behind closed doors he would play any music he wished. He continued through the Gymnopédies , and onto the Gnossiennes. As he finished Gnossienne No. 3 he heard a footstep in his kitchen. He froze. Whoever was there must have heard him playing! If France heard he was playing Satie, he would never hear the end of it! Looking at his watch he realised it was time to check the cake anyway.

He hurried to the kitchen, but slowed his step as he reached the door. Opening it gently, he saw a head of silver hair bent over the bowl of uncooked cake mixture, scraping the bottom with a spoon as he tried to get the last of it out. Forgetting about the small panic from just a minute ago, (not that Gilbert knew anything about music anyway, the uncultured pig,) he ran into the room just as Prussia placed the bowl back onto the counter.

"You ate the cake mix!"

Gilbert looked unruffled as Roderich shouted at him. "Chill, Specs, it was only the leftover stuff, right? And anyway, the awesome me had to eat it so that no one else was shocked by it's awesomeness."

Roderich glared. "Don't call me specs." He turned to the oven and slid the cake out. He tested it to make sure it was cooked before closing the oven and placing it on the bench. "Was it really awesome?"

Gilbert seemed taken back for a second by the sudden question. "Of course it was Roddy!

"Don't call me Roddy either."

"You weren't saving that mixture to eat later, were you?"

Roderich spun to face the other nation. "What? Why would I want to eat raw mixture? Wouldn't that be unhealthy?" His face had gone slightly pale, convincing Gilbert of the truth of his own question. "You still have some on your lip, by the way."

Gilbert brought his finger up to touch the rather large lump of mixture on his mouth as he thought of an awesome idea. "You can have it!"

He leapt over, throwing his arms around the brunette and kissing him, forcing the mixture into Roderich's mouth. He pressed his tongue in too, for good measure, and let Roderich taste some of his awesomeness before pulling away.

"Kesesese~ that was awesome, wasn't it."

Roderich slapped him on the side of his head. "Idiot." Surprising himself, he didn't start screaming at Prussia, but merely walked over to the other side of the kitchen to grab another bowl to start making the icing. _What the hell is wrong with me? I just let him get away with kissing me… I didn't even tell him to get the hell out of my house. I don't feel sick though…_

He grabbed the icing sugar and cocoa and set the jug boiling while he transferred the cake to a cooling rack. It would soon be cool enough to put the icing on.

Gilbert was even more surprised than Roderich. _I kissed him, finally. Why didn't he go completely psycho on me? Maybe… maybe, he enjoyed it? Nahh, he couldn't have. He hates me, despite my awesomeness… _

He tried to take his mind off of it. "Mmmmm, the cake looks even more delicious cooked."

Roderich glared at him. _Ahh, he's back to normal._ "Don't even think about touching it. I'm making the icing now, and then I'm going to put it on there. If there's even one tiny bit missing from that cake, I'm going to kow, and I'm going to hunt you down and castrate you."

_Yep, definitely back to normal, if a little angrier. _"Okay, okay." Gilbert held his hands up. "I'm not going to touch the cake."

He walked over to the bench where Roderich was mixing the icing and jumped to sit on the counter. He noticed the smaller man didn't react to the movement, something he would normally at least glared at him for.

Roderich couldn't bear to look up at the albino as he realised that he could sense him rather acutely. He felt a little hot as he felt the gleaming red eyes watching him. _Damn those smug eyes on that face and the beautiful lips… Shit, Roderich, get a hold of yourself. Gilbert's an annoying bastard and most definitely NOT attractive._ He forced himself not to look at him.

He merely added some more icing sugar to the icing he was mixing, only to realise that it was now too thick. He added more hot water, only to find the opposite effect, and kept making the same mistake, occasionally adding some more cocoa powder as the amount of icing in the bowl grew and grew.

Gilbert smiled, watching as Roderich got more and more annoyed at the icing. He watched his cheeks get a dusting of light pink, making him look cuter and cuter. Suddenly, he got another awesome idea. And considering how the last awesome idea went, it seemed good enough to try.

He stopped Roderich from pouring even more water into the icing with one hand as the other dipped two fingers into the bowl of icing, gathering a large dollop. "It looks fine to me." He slowly licked some of the icing off of the fingers, leaving a sizeable amount. "Perfect."

Roderich's eyes widened as he saw the Gilberts tongue flick out over his fingers, and couldn't help staring at them. Gilbert saw this and held his fingers out. "Want some?"

At first he thought that Roderich wouldn't take the offer, but as Gilbert began to draw his hand away again, the brunette leant forward, grasping Gilbert's hand and bringing his mouth to cover the ends of the two digits. He felt Roderich's tongue taking all of the icing before Roderich drew back again, closing his eyes as the icing melted in his mouth.

Gilbert's heart stopped (and something else moved) as he watched Roderich. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Roderich opened his eyes again, and saw something in Gilbert's eyes that he was suddenly sure was reflected in his.

Gilbert took Roderich's wrist as he slid off the counter, and dipped the Austrian's hand into the icing. He brought it up to his mouth, and never once breaking eye contact, individually licked each finger.

Roderich's body was responding unintentionally to Gilbert's touch. _Okay, I like Gilbert._

"G-Gilbert…" He heard the moan just as he finished the last finger, and couldn't help but press Roderich into the bench ad attack his mouth. Each of them could taste the chocolate icing mixed with each other's individual taste.

Gilbert pulled away. "Umm Roddy, I can't believe I'm finally kissing you…"

"I can't believe I'm kissing you. And I'm liking it… a lot…"

"Kesese~ Of course you are, I'm awesome."

Roderich tried to glare at the man holding him against the counter, but couldn't manage it, especially as one of the hands holding him there left his side and grabbed the spoon, collecting an enormous amount of icing on it, and placed it in his mouth. As soon as he had all of the icing, the spoon was withdrawn; the hand back to be placed on his hip and Gilbert's mouth covered his again. He didn't bother to resist as his tongue pressed in, and they devoured the icing together.

Gilbert slipped one of his hands in between their chests to undo Roderich's shirt – _thank god he wasn't wearing his cravat and jacket an all those other fancy clothes_ – and Roderich caught one using both hands to undo Gilbert's.

Gilbert moved down lower to Roderich's pants before hesitating, not sure how far the other wanted to go. Roderich, sensing Gilbert's unease, finished with the shirt too, and moved down to confidently unzip the trousers as well, prompting Gilbert to also continue downwards.

They both let their pants drop to the floor and kicked them away, leaving only their boxer clothing their erections, which had been ignored up until now. They pressed into each other once again, the friction bringing pleasure.

Meanwhile, Gilbert's second hand had dipped into the icing, which he now spread in a line down Roderich's neck, before setting on it with his mouth. Roderich gasped and clutched onto the edge of the counter.

"Shit, Gilbert. That feels- uhh…"

"You like it?" Gilbert covered his hand in icing and smeared it across Roderich's chest,. He followed the path it made once more, licking up every bit of the icing. He paid special attention to the area of his nipples, and swiped his tongue across the hardened nub as he reached his free hand down to slide beneath the elastic of Roderich's boxers and slowly stroke his erection.

Roderich felt more icing slathered on one of his nipples, and quickly felt Gilbert place his devilish mouth to it, sucking and nibbling. He ground against the taller man as the hand left his member and was brought up to his mouth. He took them in eagerly, knowing they would have to be well covered in saliva. He took one of his hands off of the counter to slip off Gilbert's boxers and begin to pump him, knowing that he had neglected his own erection to bring pleasure to him.

Once Gilbert deemed his fingers slippery enough, he slid them out of Roderich's mouth and pushing Roderich's boxers to join his own the floor, swept his fingers lightly of the tight hole before slipping one inside as gently as possible.

Gilbert pressed their mouths together as he moved his finger inside of Roderich. He licked carefully on the mole at the side of Roderich's mouth, delighting in the breathy moan caused by the stimulation to that spot. As their breaths became ragged and Roderich pumped their members together, Gilbert quickly added a second and then a third finger.

Roderich's hand became slack as Gilberts fingers began hitting his prostate. "Gilbert, please…"

He felt Gilbert kiss him lightly before he made a noise complainingly as he felt the loss of the fingers, but turned to face the bench, steadying himself against it.

As he felt the hot head of Gilbert's cock at his entrance, he pushed back slightly into him, signalling his eagerness. He felt the warm breath of Gilbert's chuckle at his ear as he pressed his lips to his neck before pressing into him as gently as possible.

He arched his back as he felt the pain from the stretch, but it quickly disappeared as Gilbert stopped moving, so Roderich pushed himself into him, to impale himself further. Gilbert, getting the hint to keep moving, continued to push himself in in one fast thrust. Roderich gasped loudly, and Gilbert stopped moving.

"Are you okay?"

The pain receded quickly, and he could feel it pressing on his prostate as it stayed fully sheathed. "M-move, Gil…"

Gilbert followed the command and pulled almost completely out before plunging back in again. They moved faster and faster, one of Gilbert's hands moving to pleasure Roderich at the front while he slammed into his prostate with each thrust. Their moans filled the air till the moment of their release, Roderich's insides clenching down on Gilbert while he came into Gilbert's hand.

They slumped down on the floor of the kitchen, where they steadied their breathing, lying in each other's arms, their bodies sticky with seed and icing.

"Hey Roderich…" Gilbert spoke first.

"Yes?"

"… you're awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>I was baking a chocolate cake today, and I was like, <strong>_**you know what would be awesome?**__**Roderich, Gilbert and chocolate icing. **_**(These are three of my favourite things right now, btw.) So I started to write while it was in the oven, and then while it was cooling, but I'm a really slow writer, and I decided to finish it later, so I decided to make the icing. And then I did what I had written about and put in way too much water. And I was like, **_**It's all good, I'll just add more icing sugar, and then there'll be lots of icing for me to eat later :D**_** But there wasn't any more icing sugar! (**dun dun dun!**) . And my icing turned out really runny, but I covered the cake until it was pooling on the tray. So I have some weird icing in the fridge. I know what I'm having for breakfast tomorrow :) Is it a good or a bad thing that I can still eat chocolate icing after writing that?**

**If you just read that whole note, I'm totally proud of you :D**

**Please Review :) but I'm also just happy you read my story. **

**But reviews are like big lumps of cookie dough! :D and favourites are like enormous spoonfuls of icing. Nom.**


End file.
